Another long night
by Kitten1313
Summary: Sequel to the meeting, the first ended well enough but now a few other states want to meet the counties. And all America can see is another really long night ahead of him. State Oc's and Parental America and Canada. rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, yeah it was fast but I like state stories. Like always I own nothing, nothing but my states personifications. ;3**

America inhales slowly looking out of the living room window, "I don't like it." He turns back to Pennsylvania and Louisiana, "One night was enough." He can see the longing both his daughters' eyes and he lets out a sigh. It wasn't as bad as he thought but still…they had only met three. "Ok, if Canada agrees with it then fine."

Both girls smile and hug their father before racing away to make the calls. He sits down in his favorite chair with a can of Coke and his game controller, "Lucky for me that Canada won't do it." He takes a sip as Louisiana lets out a squeal of delight and he face palms, "Damn it."

* * *

New Jersey is walking down a path near his father's house with a big grin on his face and one arm around his younger brother's shoulder, "So Dude…What you think?"

The younger teenager looks up at him with a smile, "Really, Bro? The Jersey Devil?"

They stop and Jersey gives New Mexico his best puppy dog eyes, "Come on, just once and if you do. I'll help you get into Area 51."

New Mexico's deep brown eyes grow wide, "You would do that?" His smile grows wider, he's tried many times before to get in there but Nevada has always caught him and sent him back home. It would be awesome to know what his sister is keeping in there especially if he can prove it came from his state. He runs a hand though his short black hair, "On one condition…we go to Point Pleasant after wards."

Jersey laughs, "Oh yeah! UFOs, Mothmen and Dudes in Black. Tse, I like the way you think." They high five and walk on down the path. "And what's best is it's not supposed to rain at all."

**Yeah that's what Jersey thinks, hehehe! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 sweet! Any who I own nothing, but my states and there is a lot of them. **

Sylvia's stomach is doing flips as she makes pies in the kitchen and she braces herself against the counter waiting for the nauseous feeling to pass. She inhales slowly and soon the feeling is gone and she goes back to her pies as a hand squeezes her shoulder, "Sylvia, why don't you sit down?"

She turns to face her father's concerned blue eyes, "I'm fine Dad I promise, and it's just more testing at TMI. It will pass by the time the other countries get here."

America watches her for a moment, "Alright then." There's a giggle behind them and they turn to see Alaska with Moka.

She takes her father by the hand, "Daddy! Canada's here. Come on." She pulls him out of the kitchen.

Canada greets his brother as Clara races to her cousin, and America smiles at the tall blonde young woman behind Canada, "Hello Quebec."

The young woman smiles back but stays close to her father until he nudges her towards the kitchen, "It's alright Maria you can go help."

Quebec slowly walks into the kitchen and once she's out of ear shot Canada turns back to America, "Well this time should be easier."

They both sit and watch their small girls play. America hands his brother a soda and opens his own, "Yeah…" he takes a sip, "Still not many are going to show up." Not that he blames them, it's been a hard few years for most of his kids and the rest are still weary of the other nations no matter what Sylvia and Jersey says. "I think it's going to be just us and Louisiana."

The doorbell rings and America sighs as he stands to answer it.

* * *

Jersey and New Mexico sit watching the small group of countries walk into the house. Jersey turns to the younger state, "So you ready?"

Tse looks over at him, "Ready for what? I don't want to meet them."

Jersey shakes his head and grabs his camera, "Dude, the Devil remember? And besides they're not that bad."

Both stand and stretch, "So how are we going to catch the Devil?"

Jersey smiles at him, "Well this time we're going to bait him out. I've tried a few times but I thought you might have an idea."

Tse nods as he reaches into his back pocket, "Yeah actually I do," He pulls out a long green chili pepper and smiles, "Let's try this."

His brother looks at the pepper confused, "Umm…what is that?"

Tse looks at him shocked, "Bro, this is a Green Chili. And I guarantee the Devil wouldn't be able to resist it." New Mexico can tell he's unimpressed, "Trust me, Toni loves these."

That makes Jersey smile, "Sweet, but we're going to need more than just one." In an instant New Mexico has a handful and Jersey laughs, "Dude that's an awesome trick. Yeah this is going to work." The boys quickly head off into the woods, "Leeds I swear I'm coming to get you this time."

* * *

The three girls are quickly finishing the desserts and starting dinner while waiting to be introduced; Louisiana looks up from her Gumbo, "Sylvia which countries are we meeting anyway?" She tastes it and adds more okra and green pepper.

Sylvia licks the frosting off her finger, "England, Germany, Russia, Italy, Japan and France." The other girls exchange looks, "What?"

The tall blonde inhales slowly before asking her voice shaking with a thick French accent, "What…what if he tries to make me a French territory? I wouldn't leave Papa." Beside her Louisiana nods in agreement.

The older state shakes her head, "Girls do you really believe that? Yeah he's a little creepy but he's not here to take you away. I mean Clara Loves him, isn't that enough?" She doesn't say that he had offered to make her one on the way home the last time until England pulled him away.

America pops his head in, "Are you all ready?" When they nod he goes back into the living room. His daughters can hear the hint of worry in his voice as they all walk out.

* * *

Deep in the woods two young men have been walking for hours, the taller blonde haired man with emerald eyes hiding behind glasses stops, "For the last time, where the Hell are we!"

The other a red haired teenager turns back, adjusts the guitar strap on his shoulder and smiles at his older brother, "I told you it's a short cut, Charlie we're almost there."

Charlie glares at the teen, "You said that a freaking hour ago, you ass." The other just laughs and walks on, "Tennessee I mean it, if we don't get there soon-"

Tennessee cuts him off as he races away, "You'll what South Carolina? Whatever it is you'll have to catch me first." He sings out in a deep voice with his brother close on his heels.

Charlie grabs a hold of the guitar and pulls his brother to him, "Damn it you're worse than that Yankee. Now do you know where the fuck we are?" He lets go when he sees the fear in the younger state's eyes, "Fine then I'll lead for a while." And with that he walks off deeper into the woods with Tennessee close behind. Above them large dark clouds start to form.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll with chapter 3, Yeah! Ok, once again I own nothing but my states. **

After setting up the last of his cameras Jersey stands back with a large grin, "Yeah, this is so going to work." He looks over at New Mexico who is finishing up his side of the trap.

New Mexico looks over and smiles, "Yeah, I can't believe you didn't think of these earlier. Ok, these here just take pictures but those by you stream wirelessly to your computer." Jersey walks over and they high five, they turn at a noise just beyond a large bush.

Jersey grabs his small camera and charges at the bush, "I got you now, Leeds!" And before New Mexico can stop him, Jersey is over the bush.

By the time Tse is past the bush, both Jersey and South Carolina are on the ground with Tennessee looking on laughing, "Well, speak of the Devil."

Charlie rubs his head as he stands, "You damn Yankee, what the hell are you on?"

Tse helps Jersey up, "Sorry…Man I thought you were someone else. So what are you guys doing here?"

Charlie looks back at Tennessee, "Well getting lost mostly." He turns back at his other brothers, "How the hell do we get to Dad's place from here?"

Jersey grins at him somewhat amused, "You guys lost? Well it's lucky then we bumped into you." Charlie sighs and face palms as thunder roars above them. "Shit, not again."

Tse looks at him, "What do you mean not again?" A flash of light streaks across the sky and all four boys break out in a run following Jersey down a small path.

Another roar of thunder rings in their ears when Tennessee falls crying out in pain, "Damn it! Wait!" He tries to pull himself up but is too much pain.

In an instant his three brothers are by his side, Charlie looks down at his ankle, "Can you stand on it?" When Tennessee shakes his head, Charlie puts one arm on his back and another under his legs just as Jersey does the same on the other side, "Alright, lift Jersey!"

Both boys lift their younger brother and start walking down the path with New Mexico close behind holding Tennessee's guitar trying to beat the oncoming rain.

Rain starts to beat down on them as they reach the clearing and the house comes into sight. Just as they reach the gate, Jersey losses his footing and brings all three of them down into the mud. Charlie reaches for his glasses trying to wipe the mud off, "You damn Yankee, watch what the Hell you're doing."

Tennessee cries out again holding his ankle, as the front door swings open as America and Canada runs out to the fallen boys. America gently picks up Tennessee as Canada and New Mexico helps the other two up and they all run back into the house.

The whole house shakes as America carefully places his son down on the couch, "Michael, what happened?"

Tennessee wipes his eyes trying hard to hold back his tears, "I fell, Daddy it really hurts."

America turns back to his sons, "Boys go change." He pulls up Tennessee's pant leg and slowly removes his shoe and examines Michael's foot and ankle, "You ok, son. It's not broken but it will hurt for a while." He places a reassuring hand on Tennessee's shoulder as he turns to Germany, "Dude, do you mind grabbing me the first aid kit out of the closet right behind you?" Germany hands it to him and America wraps his younger son's foot and ankle.

Sylvia wraps her brother in a large towel and helps him up the stairs to change, "It's ok, Tenny. No one cares if you cried."

Tennessee lets out a cough, "They might not but I do and for the record Sis, I didn't cry it was the rain."

* * *

Soon all four boys walk down the stairs to the waiting countries and America introduces them, "Alright, these are some of my sons and I guess they're staying for dinner." He smiles at them and three of them nod while New Mexico looks over at the door.

Canada helps Tennessee over to the couch as Italy and Jersey start talking rapidly about pasta and South Carolina introduces himself to England. New Mexico slips out to the kitchen and nearly makes it to the back door when America stops him, "Ok, let me make it clear. You are staying for dinner."

Tse looks at him as he folds his arms, "I don't want to stay here, Dad. I don't want to meet them I want to go home; besides Grandmother will be worried about me."

America nods, "I see…well it's a good thing I called your grandmother and she agrees that you are staying put." New Mexico looks down as America puts an arm around them, "Look it wouldn't be that bad and it will be tomorrow before you know it and besides you wouldn't leave without some of your sisters cooking now would you?" Tse smiles and nods and America leads him back to the living room as he whispers, "Also if you're here then you can't be killed by Nevada for doing you know what again."

New Mexico looks at him pleading, "But Dad…I have to know what she has in there. I mean it fell in my state after all."

His father laughs, "Yeah, trust me son I know but even I have to be careful around her when it comes to area 51."


	4. Chapter 4

**I sound like a broken record so… Clara you want to say it?**

** Clara: Yeah! So the author doesn't own anything but her state and providences personifications.**

New Mexico finds his way up stairs and into his bedroom only to find Italy and Jersey sitting on his bed looking at a computer screen, "Tse, dude come over here."

He slowly walks over somewhat hesitant of the country, "What is it Jersey?"

Jersey moves slightly to show the monitor, "Dude the cameras are working! I can see everything and better yet look!" He points to the screen as movement appears in a nearby bush.

Tse finds himself drawn to the screen as the tree look on, suddenly red eyes peek through the bush, "Ve, Jersey what is that?" Tse looks over at the country who seems to be truly scared.

All Jersey does is smile and as the horse like nose protrudes through the bush every light goes out and the monitor goes black. "No! No! Damn it! NNNNOOOO!" He turns the computer over and sees it's plugged it to the wall, "What the fuck happened!?"

The door flies open as Sylvia runs in, "What happened?" She quickly figures it out, "Sorry, lightning hit the house and all the powers out."

Jersey could cry, "Dude it fried my computer!" He hits the keys in vain, "No, I was so close."

Sylvia just shakes her head, "Come on guys dinner's done." Italy follows her down the stairs in front of New Mexico and a very sad New Jersey.

* * *

Quebec walks around the dining room lighting candles while humming to the two small girls playing at her feet. She feels a tug on her skirt and looks down, "Yes Nova Scotia?"

Clara smiles, "Quebec what happened to the lights?"

Quebec pats her head, "Oh, the lights got scared of the thunder and left." Both girls giggle and Quebec smiles, "What isn't that right?"

Alaska laughs, "Maria you're silly." She pushes out a chair and puts Moka on it.

France walks in and smiles at the younger girls, "There you are mon petit ange."

Clara runs into his arms, "I found you Grand-pere."

The older man laughs as he lifts her up, "Oh, I didn't know I was lost." He smiles sweetly at Quebec, "Hello, mon belle."

Quebec smiles sheepishly, "Hello, France." As France sits with Clara, Quebec goes back to lighting candles, "It's been a while since I ate by candlelight."

France raises an eyebrow, "Is the so?"

She sits by him, "Yes, and it's a shame. I use to love eating by it…" She thinks back to those early years living with her father and siblings. Her blue eyes shine with unshed tears, "Papa told me Mama loved candles."

France takes her hand, "I'm sorry mon belle. May I ask who your mother was?"

She smiles, "Her name was Alice and she was a French settler, I sadly never met her. But Papa says I look just like her." She's surprised that she told him, she's really never told anyone about her mother.

He kisses her hand gently but she doesn't pull away, "She was a beautiful woman, mon belle."

She blushes and looks away, "Thank you…grand-pere."

* * *

Tennessee stares at his wrapped ankle and sighs, it's now swollen and he's still in pain, but he doesn't want to admit it. America places an ice pack on it as his son winces, "I'll get you some aspirin."

Tennessee fakes a smile, "It's alright, Daddy it don't hurt much."

His father nods, "Ah huh." America moves a stool over and props up Tennessee's foot. "I'll be right back."

Tennessee exhales rubbing his swollen ankle. A voice behind him makes him look up, "Do you need anything?"

He sees Charlie and smiles, "Naw, I'm good."

Charlie jumps on the couch, "That's good cause I wasn't going to get it anyway."

Tennessee shoves him playfully. "So, I wasn't expecting to see Alaska here too."

Charlie chuckles, "Yeah, why is the territory here anyway?" He feels a slap across his head and jumps up to see Jersey glaring at him, "You Damn Yankee what you do that for?"

Jersey clenches his fist, "Dude, she's a state and she's our sister."

Charlie smirks, "She ain't my sister. She ain't even American you damn Yankee."

All Jersey can see is red, "Yeah? And you're a succeeding sympathizer, you asshole." He grabs Charlie's glasses as Charlie grabs on to his curl and pulls.

Tennessee looks on in horror as he tries to stand, "Guy stop it!"

Charlie stares at his brother, "Give me back Fort Sumter."

Jersey's face is a deep red and he can barely speak, "No…Let go…first…Please…Let go!"

Charlie is about to rip out the curl as a large hand grabs his wrist, "Enough! Let go now."

Charlie slowly releases his grip on his brother, "Give me back Fort Sumter."

His brother glares at him holding the glasses high in the air until another hand takes his wrist, "Jersey, give them to me." Jersey reluctantly hands them to Canada.

Jersey turns back to South Carolina, "He doesn't deserve them."

South Carolina grabs the glasses from his uncle, "Oh and you do? You F-"

America's voice rings in both his son's ears, "I said enough, both of you." America pulls South Carolina into the kitchen while Canada keeps Jersey in the living room.

America shakes his head, "I expect this from the younger states but damn it you're both Colonies you know better!"

Charlie folds his arms, "He started it! So why am I the only one in here?" He turns around and hits the counter, "You always take his side."

His father is surprised by this, "I'm not on anyone's side." Charlie doesn't turn around but America can tell he's trying hard not to cry, "Arthur…son look at me." Charlie turns around green eyes glaring, "I loved you mother but I didn't agree with her views. I wanted, no I needed my freedom not just for me but for all of us and that has nothing to do with you."

South Carolina looks down, "But you let me leave…"

America reaches out and hugs him, "I didn't want you to. And the reason I didn't fight was because it wasn't my war to fight. It was yours and your siblings alone. I never abandoned you and I never will." He looks down at his son with a stern voice, "But don't you ever call Alaska a territory again. You don't have to call her your sister but she is a state and she is my daughter."

Charlie nods, "I'm sorry Dad."

America sighs, "I know just no more picking fights tonight alright?" He nods again, "Good now it smells like dinner's done so go get ready."

Charlie leaves and America grabs another Coke and turns to the British man in the other door way, "How long have you been there?"

England looks down, "You…you named him Arthur?"

America nods and takes a sip, "Yeah, he's a little headstrong and stubborn but he is my oldest."

England blinks, "Wait? Shouldn't Delaware be your oldest?"

America smiles and walks into the dining room, "Like I said he's a little stubborn."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see, I own…nothing (sigh) oh well,** **or the songs sang, I don't own that either. Oh wait I do own my little states. **

America sits in between New Mexico and Alaska while Louisiana makes her way around the large dinner table rechecking that she has everything.

New Mexico reaches in his pocket and makes a face, "Crap."

Jersey leans over to his brother, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Tse looks over, "Bro, I left all my green chilies out in the woods." He checks his other pocket with little luck.

Jersey looks at him confused, "Dude, I think that's for the best. I wouldn't mess with Ana's Gumbo if I were you anyway."

America nudges New Mexico as he looks at Louisiana, "Ana, didn't you make rice?" Louisiana looks at the table then rushes back into the kitchen. America looks back at Tse and holds up a single green chili and smiles. He pockets it as Ana walks back in and whispers, "It's already in the Gumbo, but if she asks…"

Tse smiles, "Mums the word. Thanks Dad."

Ana takes a taste and stares at her father, "Poppa, what did you add to my Gumbo?"

Alaska pips up, "Green Chili." America and New Mexico face palms.

* * *

Tennessee sits on the couch gently strumming on his guitar after dinner as Alaska walks over, "Tenny will you play me a song?"

He smiles down at his sister, "Sure what do you want to hear?"

She sits next to him with Moka on her lap, "Something pretty."

He gives her a toothy grin as he runs a hand through his deep red hair. He thinks for a moment before he starts strumming his guitar, "Do you know this one?" When she shakes her head he starts gently singing in a deep sweet voice, "Rock me Momma, like the wind and the rain. Rock me Momma like a south bound train…" She smiles at him and she starts singing with him, "Heeeeyyyy Momma rock me."

Alaska giggles as Tennessee smiles, "Do you know any others?" South Carolina walks in and sits down on a chair next to Tennessee.

He starts strumming again this time watching Charlie as he starts to sing, "Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up she a party all-nighter from South Carolina." Charlie rolls his eyes and gives his brother a playful kick. "Don't you like that one Charlie?"

Charlie opens a Sprite and takes a sip, "Play her that other one, umm the one you sang earlier."

He thinks for a moment before picking up the pick again, "What this one?" He plays as Alaska curls up next to him, "Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away…" He stops when he notices she's asleep next to him. "Guess she's tired."

Surprising to Tennessee, South Carolina stands and scoops her up in his arms, "Yeah. Alright Alaska, time for bed."

She mumbles something about not being tired as he carries up the stairs and into his sister's room. Tennessee laughs to himself, "It must be snowing really hard in Hell right now."

* * *

Tse is cleaning the dishes muttering to himself, "Damn it why do I have to do this?" He looks over at the rain hitting the window and sighs; he still doesn't want to be here right now.

Germany appears next to him drying dishes, "I thought I vould help."

New Mexico shakes his head, "No thank you. I got it." He goes back to his dishes but he notices that Germany continues to dry dishes, "Is there something else?" He hopes there isn't.

Germany nods, "You father says you helped him during the last World Var."

New Mexico looks on, "I did. But I wasn't the only one."

Germany finishes his dishes, "True but you vere the only vone who's code I couldn't break."

This brings a smile to Tse's face, "Yeah, I guess I was." It had been one of a few of his dad's crazy ideas that actually worked.

Louisiana pops her head in the door way her caramel eyes shining, "Tse are you done?" A purple aura surrounds her and it makes Tse shiver. He nods as she stares him down, "Good." She slowly walks back out, "Poppa, where did you go?"

Germany shakes his head, "You better go varn you father."

The state agrees and starts to walk up the stairs, "Thank you, Mr. Germany." But before Germany can respond he hears Louisiana calling for him again and he races up the stairs.

**Tse: Hey can I hide here?**

**Author: Ah no, but while you're here are you saying you were a wind talker?**

**Tse: Maybe I was. But then again I'm not the Author.**

**Author: Fine and you better hide before your sister finds you.**

**Louisiana: Too Late!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people, here to write another chapter for you all. I kind of realized that America is a little OOC well… kind of. Any who back to the story, I own nothing.**

While most have gone off to bed America sits by his fireplace with Louisiana, he watches her for a moment as the light dances on her tan skin, "Ana I didn't mean anything by it." She doesn't look at him as America sighs.

She finally looks over, "I know Poppa." She leans back, "I know." The fire crackles, "I'm surprised it's already this quiet."

He lets out a laugh, "Well you did scare you siblings half to death." She blushes and he wraps an arm around her, "It's fine, honey." He looks behind her, "Dude, Japan."

Japan nods and sits adjacent from them as Louisiana stands, "I think I'll go apologize to Tse. Good night Poppa." she gives him a kiss and turns back to Japan, "Goodnight Japan." She walks upstairs and into the darkness.

America stretches his back, "Hmmm…Dude I think I'm having deja vu." They both smile when there's a knock at the door, "I was just kidding." He opens the door half expecting a very wet very in trouble Jersey but instead he sees a small girl with a colorful umbrella. "Hawaii?"

She smiles and walks in with a little shoulder bag, "Aloha Daddy. Did I miss the countries?"

He helps her out of her yellow raincoat and leads her to the fire, "No, but what are you doing out in the rain?"

She plops down on the couch, "I sorry my plane was late. But I'm here now." She turns to the other country, "Aloha."

America sits next to her, "Hawaii…this is Japan."

Her smile fades and her eyes grow wide, "Japan?!" She instinctively touches her left shoulder.

Her father can tell she's ready to run but she can't move. America rest a hand on her other shoulder, "It's ok, sweetheart."

Japan looks down at the smaller girl holding her scar covered shoulder with a feeling of guilt, "Where you there that day?"

She nods and looks up at her father, "Yeah, I was…it had hurt so bad." America kisses the top of her head. It hurts him to see her like this but he knows deep down she's needed this meeting for a long time.

Japan looks down, "I'm sorry."

She looks up surprised, stands and walks over to the older country. Was this man really the one that once attacked her and her parents? "Daddy says it was war…and that's what people do." Her sweet black eyes shine with oncoming tears, "They hurt others."

The older country inhales slowly, "But we're not at war now and I don't want to hurt you."

She wipes her eyes, "Promise?" Japan nods and suddenly she smiles, "Ok." She walks over to the small bag she brought and takes out a large red and white hibiscus flower and hands it to Japan, "Then this is for you."

Her father watches the scene in front of him and smiles, knowing that Hawaii's mother must have had a hand in this late night meeting. And in the morning he'll have to call her and thank her; Hawaii hands her father a bright blue one with white and red spots as he wraps her in a hug.

* * *

A floor broad creaks as Clara peeks into France's room where France and Canada are discussing something. Her sister sneaks up beside her and looks on, "Canada really!? You know me better than that." France crosses his arms.

Canada sighs, "That's the problem." They stare at each other for a moment, "They are not just my provinces and territories they are MY daughters."

The older country exhales, "I'm not here to take them away."

Canada watches him, "Ah huh…then why are you here?"

France sits on his bed, "I wanted to meet them, and nothing more I swear. They're beautiful girls, of course that comes from their French heritage."

Canada face palms as he sighs, "Once again France this is why-"

Suddenly Clara runs through the door with a big smile on her face, "Grand-pere you think I'm beautiful?!"

Both countries looks over surprised at Clara and Quebec at the door, "Girls what are you doing out of bed?" Canada asks.

Quebec looks down as France picks up Clara, "Papa…I love you and I would never leave you but…" she looks over at France, "I want to know more about him…"

France and Canada exchange looks and Canada sighs again, "Fine, tomorrow call up your sisters and brother and…they can meet France."

Clara wraps her arms around France's neck, "Yay!"

Quebec gives her father a sweet smile as Canada looks over at France and Nova Scotia, it may be a good thing after all but he's going to invite England and America just in case…

**Yeah this one's short but I felt it didn't need any other 'scenes'. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This one turning into a long one ain't it. Ok, Tenny do you want to do the honor?**

**Tennessee: Sure. The Author doesn't own anything but us states and the provinces.**

Cards are being passed around a makeshift table as four boys stare intently at their hands, "Alright, boys who's first?" Jersey says looking up from his hand.

Tse and Tennessee look at each other and both fold. South Carolina picks up a chip and throws it into the pot, "Call. I know you ain't got shit." South Carolina throws down his hand, "Pair of Kings."

Jersey smiles, "Four aces!" He lets out a laugh.

A fist hits the table sending some chips flying, "You damn Yankee, I know you're cheating."

Jersey just shuffles the deck and deals it out again. The door behind them creaks open and they all look to see Alaska standing in the door way. South Carolina goes back to his hand, "Alaska go back to bed."

She holds up Moka to her chest, "Moka's hungry."

The boys look at each other before New Mexico speaks up, "Why don't you go ask Sylvia or Ana to make you something?"

She shifts her feet and looks down, Charlie sighs, folds and stands, "Deal me out I'll be back."

Jersey raises an eyebrow, "Damn dude, it's snowing in Hell."

Tenny laughs, "I said that earlier. That must have been one hell of a talk Daddy gave you."

Charlie leads her out the door, "No, I just can't stand damn cheaters." And with that he closes the door and walks downstairs. "Alright kid what do you want?"

She sits down with Moka on the table, "Can I have a cookie?"

He opens the fridge and shuffles around a bit before pouring two glasses of milk, "Sugar or Chocolate chip?" She smiles, "Right, chocolate chip." He rummages through the cupboard and grabs a hand full and pops on in his mouth.

He places the rest on the table and Alaska quickly takes one, "Thanks, big brother."

Charlie stares at her for a moment, "Yeah, um you're welcome." He sits across from her and sips his milk unsure what else to say.

England walks in as Alaska finishes a cookie, "England! Do you want a cookie?"

She reaches one out to the older country who takes it and smiles. "Thank you, Princess. But what are you doing up so late?"

She blushes at her pet name, "Moka was hungry, and…am I a princess?"

He sits next to her and laughs, "To me you are." He takes a bit of the cookie and looks at Charlie, "You're a good older brother Charlie."

He coughs, "Yeah…sure." He looks down, his father's words still ringing in his ears; he's suddenly aware of the tall man next to him and jumps, "Oh, hello Russia."

The Russian man smiles at the small girl, who weakly smiles back, "Are they good cookies, da?" She nods and hands him one, "Thank you, Anastasia."

She squirms a little, "You're welcome, Father." She didn't like it when her real name was used; luck for her only Russia calls her that.

England just stares very confused, "Wait, what the bloody Hell…Russia are you Alaska's father? What about America?" He looks back at Alaska as he suddenly notices the resemblance to the older Country.

Russia smiles, "I sold her to America, da." He eats the cookie and walks back upstairs, "Good night."

England is floored, "The bloody hell does that mean? He sold her?!" He looks over at Alaska who is visibly upset and he places an arm around her, "Don't cry, princess. Please don't cry."

She buries her face in his chest; both upset and embarrassed, "Are you still my England even if Daddy's not my Daddy?"

Charlie can't keep in his anger, "Of course he is and damn it you're still a state, America is your father and I'm…" He stops and inhales slowly, "I'm…still your big brother."

She shifts to looks over at him as England rest a hand on head, "He's right, princess."

She wipes her eyes with her sleeve as she looks up at both sets of identical green eyes and gives them a weak smile, "Ok...England can I have another cookie?"

He laughs as Charlie slides one over to her, "For you princess, of course."

* * *

The front door opens and a flash light flickers on as Jersey steps out into the fresh night air. The rain gave way to a low dense fog, and for a moment he's hesitant but he steps of the front steps, as a hushed whisper makes him jump, "Jersey, what the hell are you doing?"

He turns to see Pennsylvania and New Mexico in the door way, flashlights in hand, "I'm going to get the cameras. I'll be back."

Sylvia shakes her head, "Like hell you are." She walks down the stairs followed by New Mexico, "You're not going alone." Jersey smiles as they head out into the fog.

New Mexico looks back at the house then to his older brother, "Isn't this dangerous?"

The older state shakes his head, "Not with Sylvia here, right sis?" New Mexico gives him a puzzled look while Sylvia glares at him as Jersey lets out a laugh, "Dude, remember what Dad's boss said?...No? Really, alright well Pennsylvania apparently clings to two things and I'll give you a hint, that's not exactly a bible in her back pocket."

Sylvia slaps him upside the head, "Oh, shut up or I'll tell him about what happened during our little trip to 'Hell'."

He lets out a laugh, as New Mexico just shakes his head, "What are you guys talking about?"

They reach the trap and the boys start taking down the cameras, "Well, it was few years ago but Sylvia had invited a few of us to her place for a kind of ghost hunt."

Now she laughs, "No, if I wanted a ghost hunt we would have gone to see the blue eyed six, it was more like a way to scare the crap out of him." She leans against the tree, "Ok, so the story goes that in the middle of the woods they build an insane asylum, well one night the whole place burned to the ground and since it was hard to get to so by the time the firemen got there most of the people were already dead." New Mexico stops and listens as she continues on, "So they tore down what was left but most believe that it had ripped open a doorway to Hell."

New Mexico looks over at his brother, "Really?!" Jersey nods, "Ok, so you guys went to hell?"

She shakes her head, "Not quite, you have to go through the gates first, and of course there were seven of them. And with each one you were supposed to start hearing the screams, smell the smoke and see the flames. Well we made it to gate four before Jersey here ran out screaming his head off about demons chasing him." She lets out a laugh.

Jersey grabs the last of the cameras, "Yeah real funny, but you didn't tell me that Ana was behind us the whole time chanting god knows what in my ear."

A loud screech makes them all jump, Sylvia reaches for her pistol, "What the Hell was that?" From a nearby bush piercing red eyes appear as another screech rings in their ears. "New Mexico! Jersey what the hell is that!?"

Jersey grabs Tse by the arm and pulls him towards Sylvia as she cocks her .22 and points it towards the creature. "It's the Devil." The horse like head pops out of the bush as she lets a shot ring out.

She turns back to her brothers, "Run!" They all flee with the creature screaming out again, "Damn it I think I just pissed it off." She turns back and fires again but the creature still chases after them.

They race down the path and can see the warm glow of lights in the living room, "Hey the lights are back on!"

Sylvia fires again hitting the Devil in the shoulder, "That's great now keep running!"

As they reach the front steps the door opens as America rushes out and before he can say anything the creature screams out again as it takes to the air and flies away. All three collapse on the living room floor with cameras scattered around. Jersey sits up and smiles, "I told you, that wasn't a deer. You hear me you bitch I finally got your Devil."

New Mexico looks over and smiles, "Well what next?"

His brother looks over with a big grin, "I think we both know dude." They high five before dropping back down on the floor, "Yeah that was awesome and I got proof this time, I can feel it."

**Jersey: Yo Author that was awesome! So is that quote true?**

**Author: (click) what do you think?**

**Jersey: 0-0' Nothing, never mind…Um I'm going to go uh, see if I got any pictures. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For all those concerned no Devils were harmed in the making of the last chapter, but all the cameras were sooo sorry Jersey. Oh I'm evil; anyway I own nothing but my little ones.**

**South Carolina: I'm over a hundred years old I ain't no little one! You damn Yankee.**

**Author: I created you therefore you are a little one, so deal with it.**

Sylvia collapses on her bed, unsure if she'll be able to sleep but she pulls the covers over her and turns to her sister, "Ana? Did you have a slight hand in…that?"

Louisiana lets out a laugh, "Who me?" she plays with her long black braid, "I wouldn't have put you in danger like that."

She watches her younger sister, "Yeah, sure and that's not a voodoo doll under your bed either."

Ana picks up the small doll and smiles sweetly, "Ok maybe I did have a small hand in that 'Devil'."

She eyes her sister as her cell phone rings, "Hello?"

A strong Boston accent answers back, "Hey Sylvia. Sorry to wake you but huh are the countries still there?"

Lights flicker on as Louisiana comes to sit next to Sylvia on her bed, "It's fine, I was awake anyway and yeah the countries are still here, why?"

She hits the speaker button and Louisiana speaks into the phone, "Hey, Mass. What's up?"

There's a moment of silence before Massachusetts speaks again, "Not much, just…I was thinking…"

Both sisters smile as Sylvia answers, "Mass, why don't you come over for breakfast?"

More silence so Ana speaks up, "Come on girl you know you want some of my Cajun cooking. And…well we wouldn't have any scrapple."

Sylvia pushes Ana as Mass starts laughing into the phone, "Ahh, really I was kind of hoping for some of that weird crap."

Pennsylvania glares at Ana and the phone, "Stop being such a Masshole."

Now both Louisiana and Massachusetts are laughing, "Masshole? Wow, really? I didn't expect that from you Sylvia. Have you been hanging around New York or Maine again?" Mass says over the phone.

The other state is laughing on the floor, "Yeah, she was arguing over that stupid cake pie thing again." This gets both younger states roaring with laughter.

The door opens as their father enters, "Girls? Really its late go to bed." America walks over and takes the phone, "Mass? What are you doing up so late?"

Quickly the laughing stops, "Sorry Dad, I was hoping to come over for breakfast."

He smiles as Louisiana gets back into bed, "Sure Honey, that's fine."

The snickering starts up again from Mass, "I just have one condition."

He looks up, "Yeah and what's that?"

There's a moment of silence, "You have to hide the scrapple." And with that both Mass and Louisiana losses it and even America cracks a smile.

Sylvia shakes her head and glares at them, "I hate you all."

* * *

Charlie returns from the bathroom to find a large bulge in his bed, he pulls back the cover to find all three smaller girls snuggled together looking at him, "No, everyone out." They snuggle closer to each other and frown at him. He runs a hand though his blonde hair, "You guys can't stay here; go back to your own beds."

They all shake their heads as Alaska speaks up, "But Charlie what if that monster comes back?" Her blue eyes wide with fear.

He sighs and grabs an extra blanket and pillow and throws them on the ground next to his bed, "Fine, you guys can stay." Inside he's already plotting on how he's going to kill Jersey for this.

Clara sits up confused, "What are you doing?"

He sits down next to them, "I'll stand guard so you three go to sleep." He watches as they wrap themselves back up and cling to each other before he lies down on the floor. He's almost asleep when he feels small bodies up against him and he opens his eyes, "Get back in bed."

Instead the three curl up next to him so he throws a blanket over them and turns back around now really plotting how to kill Jersey and where to bury the body. The door behind him slowly opens as the hallway light pours in, he turns back and sits up to see his uncle in the doorway somewhat amused, "So this is where she ran off to."

He slips in and picks up his daughter in his arms, she cries out for a moment, "No Papa, the monster will get me."

The Country holds her tight, "I wouldn't let that happen." She looks up at him with tearful light blue eyes, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" She nods as he kisses her forehead, "Alright then, I'll protect you from the monster."

She looks back at her cousins, "Papa, what about Hawaii and Alaska? Wouldn't the monster get them?"

He strokes her long blonde hair, "No, baby. Not with Charlie here. Okay?" She nods again and wraps her arms around his strong neck as he walks back out and gently closes the door.

Charlie turns back to the other two, "Alright both of you back in bed."

Both girls exchange looks and Alaska sits up, "But Charlie…we want to sleep with you."

He sighs, "Why don't you go sleep with Sylvia or Ana or even Dad?" All three look towards the door as it opens again as Tennessee hobbles in with a sheepish grin on her face, "Really, Tenny not you too?"

Tenny hobbles to the bed and sits on it, "Dude did you not see the size of that damn thing? Hell yeah I'm sleeping here tonight."

Charlie crosses his legs and frowns, "This ain't a sleep over." His younger siblings look at him with pleading eyes and he's too tired to fight, "Fine, fine. Damn it." He lays back down on the floor while his brother takes the bed.

Alaska snuggles close to him with Moka in her arms, "Thank you Arthur. I love you."

He looks up at this and smiles, "I love you too Alaska." Hawaii looks over and he pats her head, "Yes I love you too Kai." Tenny nudges him, "Don't push it Michael."

**Aww he really is a sweetheart. Any way time for an Author's note: Scrapple is a breakfast item known mostly in Pa, it is a mix of left over pig parts and cornmeal. Many times served pan fried, it is gray in color and is very soft and mushy. But I find very tasty with runny eggs. **

**Jersey: Ewwwwww! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me again with another chapter for all ya'll out there. I own nothing, nope not a thing, well except for my states and provinces.**

Early morning light slowly creeps into the window and across the floor where a small group lay asleep. The door slowly slides open, there's a soft chuckle and a flash from a camera before the door shuts again. Charlie sits up at the door closing and looks around somewhat confused before his eyes fall on the two small states asleep next to him. He wraps them in a warm blanket before slowly standing and stretching and turning to his younger brother, "So you think the girls are awake?"

Tennessee rubs his ankle before sliding out of bed, "Don't know, but I know who to get them up." An evil grin flashes across his face as he looks down at the smaller girls.

Both young states stir and slowly sit up shivering from sleeping on the cold floor, "Charlie I'm hungry, is it breakfast time?" Hawaii says rubbing her eyes.

The door slowly opens as Nova Scotia peeks in, when she sees her cousins she runs over jumps on the blanket, "Morning, come on Daddy's going to help make pancakes and Grand-pere said he was going to help too and that he was going to make something called a crepe." Quickly all three girls race down the stairs to the lively kitchen below, with Tennessee not far behind, while South Carolina grabs Tenny's guitar and walks towards the living room.

* * *

It took her a while but she finally found it under her bed of all places. Sylvia walks down the hallway with the small brick of scrapple under her arm, "I swear Ana, you are not funny." The door next to her opens as her younger brother steps out, "Hey Tse. Are you leaving already?"

He darts his eyes away, "Sylvia don't get me wrong they're cool and all but…"

She takes his hand, "But nothing you are staying and having breakfast. I mean what would Grandmother think if you came home starving?" She starts to lead him down the hall, "Look at least stay until Mass comes ok."

He stops and looks at her, "Mass is coming?" He smiles, "Do you think she's bringing Boston cream pie?"

She gives him a knowing smile, "Maybe…and maybe Dad has some more green chilies hidden where Ana can't find them."

He doesn't even think about it, "Alright sis, just for you I'll stay." She smiles at this as they walk into the kitchen.

* * *

It's been a while since he's played but Charlie slowly starts to play a tune, humming to himself. He doesn't notice Alaska until she's right next to him, "What is that Charlie? It's really pretty."

He stops and smiles, "Just something I picked up. Come on sit down." She sits down right next to him and he hands her the guitar and adjusts her right fingers around the bridge and helps her strum with her left. "I learned this when I was about your age."

She listens as she strums, "I know this song, umm is it Amazing Grace?"

He nods as he sits her on his knee, "Yeah it is, and you know what? I taught this to all the southern states and now I'm teaching it to you."

She stops playing, "But I'm not a southern state."

He wraps her in a hug, "No, but you are my little sister." A large hand squeezes his shoulder softly and he looks up in to his father's sky blue eyes, "Ummm, how long have you been there?"

America sits on the edge of the couch, "Long enough to know my little talks work wonders." He takes his daughter from Charlie, "And what about you honey, do you want to learn how to play?"

Her eyes shine with delight, "Yeah, and can Charlie teach me? Tenny's really really good, but he's so fast."

South Carolina chuckles, "Yeah, but first lets go eat." He stands and leans the guitar against the couch as all three join the rest in the dining room.

Alaska sits in-between England and America and watches as Hawaii goes around to the countries and hands out hibiscus flowers. Jersey is chatting with Italy and surprisingly New Mexico is talking with both them and Germany. France has Clara on his lap while he and Canada discuss their upcoming meeting with the other Providences. Alaska looks up, "England, can I come visit you sometime?"

England looks over to America for an answer. He inhales slowly before nodding to the older country and England smiles down at the small girl, "Oh course, Princess and I'll even make you scones."

America coughs and turns to South Carolina, "If she goes one of us is going with her, last thing I need is England killing her with his cooking."

Charlie smiles, "Dad it's not that bad. You know like Mom used to make."

He face palms, "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." He looks up and smiles at a young blonde woman standing next to Louisiana, "Mass, Honey when did you get here?"

Her green eyes match her brother's, "I got here a second ago." She goes over to her father and hugs him, "How's my favorite hero this morning?"

He hugs her back, "Depends, did you bring any pie with you?"

She lets out a laugh, "Oh I see, just want me for my pie. Yeah I hopefully brought enough for everyone." She looks down at her older brother and playfully smiles, "Hey Confederate."

He smirks back, "Sup, Witch."

She rolls her eyes, as she walks back towards the kitchen with Tse and Jersey not far behind. America nudges his shoulder, "I better make sure those two don't eat it all or that Mass and Ana doesn't kill them." He stands and quickly walks into the kitchen. He looks back and smiles it may have been somewhat chaotic but again the meeting wasn't too bad.

Sylvia smiles at him, "I'm guessing this is the last intro for a while huh?"

He walks with her into the kitchen, "Yeah but you know the World Conference is coming up."

She stops and stares at him, "Really? Hmm, I'll think about it. But thanks again for doing this Dad."

He kisses her cheek, "Don't mention it Mara. It's what any Hero would do."

**Hey, this took a while but it's done.**

**Alaska: Awww…**

**Oh, sweetie I'm not giving up on my little states cause I love writing these. So Kitten out for now… **


End file.
